Was wäre wenn?
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Tja, was wäre wenn...ihr es einfach mal lesen würdet?
1. Chapter 1

So. Lily proudly presents ihr neuestes Werk. Ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht so eine Art von FanFiction zu schreiben, da es mir sehr am Herzen liegt nicht nur die Buchcharaktere zu ehren, sondern auch die Schauspieler. Ich hoffe ihr habt beim lesen soviel Spaß, wie ich beim schreiben. Und ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews. augenzwinker

Ein ganz normaler Tag

Ein ganz normaler Tag. Ja, genau das war dieser Tag - jedenfalls für Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson und Tom Felton. Sie hatten den Vormittag mit drehen verbracht und genossen nun ihre Mittagspause mit einer kleinen Golfrunde in der Set-Bibliothek. Diesen „Golfplatz" hatte Rupert errichtet und er war mächtig stolz auf sein Werk. Sie waren bereits seit knapp einem Monat wieder am Set und drehten den 5. Teil von Harry Potter.

„Oh, guter Schuss, Dan!"

„Haha, verarschen kann ich mich alleine, Emma!"

„Hey, ich dachte nur, dass ein klein bisschen Sarkasmus deine Spielerehre aus dem Häuschen treibt."

„Tz, dann mach du es doch besser, Miss Obersportlich."

„Werde ich auch. Gib mal her." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie Daniel den Schläger aus der Hand und stellte sich konzentriert vor den Golfball. Emma holte aus und traf den Ball, der in einem hohen Bogen quer durch die Bibliothek flog. Leider landete dieser auf einem riesigen Regal, dass bis kurz unter die Decke reichte.

„Ach shit! Und wer holt den jetzt da wieder runter?" Rupert kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf.

„Schon gut. Ich hol ihn wieder. Schließlich hab ich ihn auch dort hin geschossen. Allerdings brauch ich Hilfe von einem von euch."

„Klar hilf ich dir." Tom trat auf Emma zu und schaute fragend an. „Wie willst du das denn anstellen?"

„Ganz einfach. Wir müssen einfach diesen Tisch neben dem Regal positionieren. Dann steigen wir auf Selbigen und machen eine Räuberleiter."

Da sich dieser Plan relativ logisch anhörte, halfen die drei Jungs Emma den Tisch neben das Regal zu stellen. Kurze Zeit später stand auch schon Emma auf Toms Schultern und versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Dies war allerdings äußerst schwierig, da der Tisch ziemlich wackelig war. Emma musste sich an dem Regal festkrallen um nicht runter zufallen. Unter sich hörte sie Tom ächzen: „Sag mal, bist du bald fertig?"

„Warte, ich hab ihn gleich." Emma streckte sich nach dem Golfball, der ungefähr eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt war. Gerade als sich ihre Hand um den weißen Ball schloss, hörte sie ein ohrenbetäubendes knacken unter sich und einen Aufschrei, der von Tom zu stammen schien. Emma nahm noch war, dass sie fiel, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, hörte sie von weitem Jemanden, der sie rief. Emma erkannte sofort den Namen, mit dem sie gerufen wurde. Allerdings war es nicht ihr eigener. Es war ihr Rollenname: Hermione. Aber warum sollte sie Jemand mit diesem Namen außerhalb der Drehzeit ansprechen? Emma öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie brauchten ein paar Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Sie befand sich am Set des Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes und lag auf einem roten Sofa. Neben ihr saß ein rothaariges Mädchen, dass ihr ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn drückte.

„Bonnie! Was machst du denn hier. Du musst doch erst in einem Monat drehen."

„Bonnie? Ich bin es, Ginny. Anscheinend hast du doch mehr abbekommen, als wir gedacht haben. Ich wusste doch, wir hätten dich lieber auf die Krankenstation bringen sollen."

Emma verwirrte die Aussage des Mädchens ein wenig, allerdings brummte ihr Kopf zu sehr, als das sie sich weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte. Sie versuchte sich an ihren Unfall zu erinnern. Plötzlich fiel es Emma wieder ein. Der Tisch war unter ihrem und Toms Gewicht eingebrochen und so waren sie beide auf den Boden geknallt.

„Oh mein Gott, Tom! Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte sie Bonnie.

Aber das Mädchen schaute sie nur verwirrt an. „Wer ist Tom?" Jetzt verstand Emma gar nichts mehr. Was sollte das ganze hier? War das alles ein schlechter Scherz, den sich Dan wieder ausgedacht hatte? Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und sie sah Selbigen zusammen mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Emma erhob sich von Sofa und ging direkt auf die beiden zu.

„Hey Dan! Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, aber deine Streiche waren auch schon mal besser. Wie wäre es, wenn du der gesamten Filmcrew mitteilen würdest, dass sie sich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchen."

Die beiden Jungen schauten sich etwas verwirrt an.

„Wie hat sie dich gerade genannt Harry?"

„Ich glaube sie hat mich Dan genannt. Ich wusste doch, wir hätten sie auf die Krankenstation bringen sollen. Was sollte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn Jemand ein 2000seitiges Buch über Runen auf den Kopf bekommt."

Langsam aber sicher schlich sich Panik in Emmas Gedanken.

„Jungs, wir sind Schauspieler in einem Film, der auf der gesamten Welt großes Ansehen genießt. Bitte bestätigt mir das."

Sie sah, wie Rupert sie überaus verwirrt anschaute.

„Was sind Schauspieler, was ist ein Film?"

„Ähm, Ron. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an diesen großen schwarzen Kasten, den die Dursleys in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen hatten…", mischte sich Dan in das Gespräch ein. Oder war es Harry? Emma war verwirrt. Ihr war schlecht und schwindelig. Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor war ihr letzter Gedanke: Wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet?


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Im Moment bin ich ziemlich motiviert und stelle deswegen heute schon das nächste Kapitel rein. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr reviewt fleißig. Ein dickes Dankeschön, an die die mir bereits reviewt haben.

Na das kann ja was werden

Dunkelheit umgab sie, als sie langsam aus ihrer lähmenden Ohnmacht erwachte. Emma hörte leise Stimmen, aus denen man deutlich die Besorgnis raushören konnte. Trotz allem, traute sie sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. Emma erinnerte sich noch ziemlich genau an die Geschehnisse nach ihrem Unfall. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War sie tatsächlich im wirklichen Hogwarts gelandet? Ein Hogwarts, von dem sie bis vor kurzem glaubte, es würde nur in der Fantasie der Menschen existieren.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen. Trotz des gedämpften Lichtes konnte sie deutlich die Umrisse des Krankenflügels erkennen. Doch es war nicht der Krankenflügel, den sie kannte. Hier standen keine Kameras und Scheinwerfer. Hier war alles…echt! Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass das Bett neben ihr ebenfalls belegt war. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Es war Tom! Oder Draco? Emma hoffte inständig, dass er sich ebenfalls an sein „früheres Leben" erinnern würde. Nun zogen die Stimmen wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit in den Bann. Sie schaute sich um und sah Dan, Rupert, Bonnie - Nein, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Madam Pomfrey in einem Kreis stehen und sich leise beraten.

„…und er hat sich genauso merkwürdig aufgeführt, wie Miss Granger. Hat die ganze Zeit irgendwas von einer Emma gebrabbelt und dass er unbedingt mit dem Regisseur sprechen will."

„Also glauben sie, dass ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten etwas miteinander zu tun hat? Vielleicht hat Malfoy ja Hermione verhext."

„Jetzt werd aber nicht albern Ron. Dann müsste er sich ja auch verhext haben. Malfoy und einen Fluch verpatzen? Das passt irgendwie nicht zusammen."

Als sie diesem Gespräch lauschte, fiel Emma ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Also erinnerte sich Tom an sein richtiges Leben. Das gab ihr neue Hoffnung. Sie war nicht allein.

Sie hörte, wie die vier den Krankensaal verließen. Leise erhob Emma sich von ihrem Bett und schlich zu ihrem Schauspielerkollegen.

„Pst, Tom. Ich bin es. Emma!"

Als er sich von ihrer Stimme nicht wecken ließ, schüttelte sie ihn unsanft an den Schultern. Erschrocken schoss Tom in die Höhe. Mit schreckensstarrem Blick sah er Emma an.

„Was, hab ich verschlafen? Ich muss zum Make-Up Raum, zur Kostümanprobe!"

Trotz der seltsamen Situation musste Emma lachen.

„Du, ich glaube wir werden in nächster Zeit uns nicht mehr um solche Dinge kümmern müssen."

Tom sah sie schockiert an.

„Dann war das ganze doch kein böser Traum?"

„Ich bedaure, nein." Emma setzte sich betreten neben Tom.

„Aber wie sind wir hierher gekommen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind wir ja bei dem Unfall gestorben."

„Emma!"

„Schon gut. War ja nur ne Idee. Eigentlich ist das ja auch ziemlich egal. Wichtig ist, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Tom sah sie schräg von der Seite an. „Wie kannst du bloß so ruhig bleiben? Wir haben so gesehen unsere Identität verloren. Wir sind jetzt nicht mehr Tom Felton und Emma Watson. Wir sind jetzt Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger."

Emma versuchte einen aufmunternden Gesichtsausdruck auf zu setzen. „Das könnte doch vielleicht eine interessante Erfahrung werden. Wir sind immer noch Schauspieler."

„Ja, Full-Time Schauspieler."

„Ach komm schon, Tom. Sieh das ganze doch nichts so schwarz."

„Wieso, das passt doch gut zu meiner neuen Identität: Draco Malfoy, das schwärzeste und negativste, was Slytherin zu bieten hat."

„Hey. Komm schon. Für mich wird es auch nicht gerade einfach werden. Du kannst wenigstens machen, was du willst. Ich muss die ganze Zeit lesen und Hausaufgaben machen, wenn ich nicht unangenehm auffallen möchte."

Spontan fing Tom an laut los zu lachen.

„Ich glaube, die werden alle ganz schön dumm gucken, wenn Hermione Granger, plötzlich anfängt morgens vorm Frühstück drei Runden um den See zu sprinten."

„Hey, das sind Gewohnheiten, die ich nicht einfach abstellen kann. Der Sport hilft mir bei Stressbewältigung. Außerdem wird es dir da bestimmt auch nicht anders gehen."

„Hm, da hast du Recht. Meinst du, es wäre auffällig, wenn „Draco" plötzlich seine Liebe fürs Angeln entdeckt?"

Emma musste grinsen. „Dir ist schon klar, dass Angeln eine Muggeleigenart ist, und dass Draco, der letzte wäre, der etwas Derartiges tun würde."

Tom seufzte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Na das kann ja was werden."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hier bin ich wieder. Hoffe euch gefällt mein neues Chapter! Noch mal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Ina Pichler und Angel of Freedom, für eure lieben Reviews.

Plötzlicher Intelligentsverlust und andere Probleme

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Emma aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Tom an dem Fußende ihres Bettes stehen. Er hatte bereits seine Schuluniform angezogen.

„Na, du Schlafmütze, auch schon wach? Ich habe mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen. Sie meinte, wenn wir keine weiteren Beschwerden hätten, könnten wir heute gehen."

Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung von der Krankenschwester konnte sich Emma anziehen und gemeinsam mit Tom verließ sie den Krankensaal.

„Mann, diese Schuluniformen sind ja noch kratziger, als die, die wir am Set an haben."

„Ach Emma, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an."

„Du hast gut reden. Du musst ja auch nicht diese total unmodischen Röcke tragen."

„Tja, dafür habe ich diese wunderbar engen Hosen, die einem ganz bestimmte Körperteile einquetschen." Tom schaute verheißungsvoll nach unten.

„Oh, na gut. Du hast gewonnen!" Emma musste grinsen. Gegen eingeklemmte Manneskraft kamen ihre Probleme einfach nicht an.

Plötzlich runzelte Tom die Stirn. „Sag mal, fällt dir auch auf, dass uns alle ziemlich komisch anschauen?"

„Ähm ja! Hab ich etwas auf der Nase?"

„Außer ein paar süßer Sommersprossen, nein."

Emma musste lachen: „Na du bist heute ja mal wieder charmant!"

Wenn es eben schon auffällig war, dass sie von den meisten Schülern auf dem Gang beobachtet wurden, dann war es jetzt offensichtlich. Ein lautes Getuschel war zu hören. Hatte der reinblütige Draco Malfoy gerade der muggelgeborenen Hermione Granger ein Kompliment gemacht? Die meisten von ihnen verstanden die Welt nicht mehr.

Ehe Emma und Tom die Situation richtig deuten konnten, bogen auch schon Harry und Ron um die Ecke.

„Malfoy! Was hast du mit Hermione gemacht?" Die Beiden stellten sich herausfordernd vor Tom.

„Gar nichts, wir haben uns nur unterhalten." Tom konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum alle sich so aufregten. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Emma ihm ziemlich heftig auf den Fuß trat.

„Du hasst mich!" Zischelte sie ihm so leise wie möglich zu.

Endlich hatte es Klick gemacht.

„Natürlich habe ich nichts mit der gemacht. Schließlich ist sie nur ein dreckiges, kleines, wertloses Schlammblut." Bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Malfoylike davon rauschte, schenkte er Emma einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„So, und jetzt zu dir. Warum rufst du uns nicht zu Hilfe, wenn der schleimige Kotzbrocken dich angreift?" Ron schaute sie besorgt an.

Ach du Scheiße, dachte Emma. Hab ganz vergessen, dass Ron ja so an mir hängt.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich. Ich will vor dem Frühstück noch kurz in die Bibliothek." So fauchte Emma die beiden Jungs an, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes davon hastete. Allerdings kam sie nicht allzu weit.

„Ähm, Hermione!"

„Was, Harry?" Langsam war sie echt genervt von dem Beschützer Instinkt ihrer „besten Freunde".

„Na ja, die Bibliothek liegt in der anderen Richtung."

Emma lief knallrot an. „Oh, danke."

Nach einigen Umwegen hatte sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft, die Bibliothek zu finden. Allerdings hatte es Emma soviel Zeit gekostet, dass ihr Magen bereits unüberhörbar knurrte. Deshalb entschloss sie sich kurzerhand, sich einer Gruppe Ravenclaws anzuschließen, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Angekommen in der Großen Halle, wusste Emma erstmal nicht genau, wohin sie gehen sollte. Dann sah sie aber eine winkende Ginny, die sie zu sich rief. Sie hatte Emma einen Platz freigehalten. Gegenüber von den beiden Mädchen saßen Ron und Harry. Emma schaute sich nach Tom um. Gerade in diesem Moment betrat er die Halle. Allerdings war es Draco und nicht Tom, der so hoheitsvoll mit seinen versammelten Untertanen die Halle betrat. Emma musste sich eingestehen, dass Tom seine Rolle wirklich fantastisch spielte. In diesem Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Tom formte mit seinen Lippen ein lautloses „Wie geht's?"

Emma beantwortete dies mit einem nach oben gereckten Daumen. Dies schien Tom zu beruhigen. Ach wie süß! Er macht sich Sorgen um mich. Emma musste grinsen.

„Hermione! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Kannst du mir bei meinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke helfen?" Ein verzweifelter Ron, riss Emma aus ihren Gedanken.

Upps, daran hatte sie überhaupt gar nicht gedacht. Sie war ja ab jetzt die „Miss Know-it-all" von Hogwarts. Was sollte sie denn Ron jetzt sagen. Sorry, ich habe in den letzten zwei Tagen mein ganzes Wissen, dass ich mir fünf harte Jahre erarbeitet habe bei einem Unfall verloren!

Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren schon unglaubwürdig.

So, und jetzt könnte ich eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Was sollte Emma, Ron am besten sagen? Mir würde da zwar schon etwas einfallen, aber vielleicht habt ihr ja eine bessere Idee.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo, ihr Lieben! Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel! Heute ist mein 17. Geburtstag. Zur Feier des Tages, bin ich mal auf euren Wunsch eingegangen und habe mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Liebe Grüße, Lily

Sanny12: Mal sehen, ob ich das mit einbaue.

Angelic Goths: Dankeschön! Ganzrotwerd

Angel of Freedom: Auch dir ein ganz dickes Dankeschön, weil du auch meine anderen Storys so aufmerksam liest. knuddel

Allandra: Jepp! Händereib Ich liebe es Verwirrung zu stiften.

Ina Pichler: Immer schön daran denken: Dies ist keine DM/HG sonder eine TF/EW! ggg

Me-Chan: Ich hoffe, du kannst dich auch weiterhin vor Lachen kringeln.

Emma stopfte sich schnell den Rest ihres Toastes in den Mund, um noch ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Anscheinend hatte sich Ron bisher immer auf Hermione bezüglich der Hausaufgaben verlassen können. Tja, dass würde sich ab heute ändern.

„Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich Ronald? Du solltest langsam mal lernen für deine Angelegenheiten die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich hab echt wichtigeres zu tun, als deine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Also, wird erwachsen!

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Emma und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Puh, dass hab ich ja gerade noch mal so überstanden. Für die nächsten Male muss ich mir echt ne Story zu Recht legen. Sie beschloss hoch in den Griffindorturm zu gehen und ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Ginny hatte ihr netterweise das neue Passwort verraten. Allerdings hatte Emma wieder mal leichte Orientierungsschwierigkeiten. Zum Glück traf sie Sir Nicolas, der sie bereitwillig zum Portrait der fetten Dame brachte. Schon komisch, sich mit nem echten Geist zu unterhalten, musste sich Emma eingestehen. Im Schlafsaal fand sie ihren Zauberstab. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und spürte geradezu die Magie, die von diesem kühlen Stück Holz aus zugehen schien. Ich frage mich eins…"Lumos!" Die Spitze des Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. „Einfach unglaublich!" Emma staunte nicht schlecht, als sie feststellte, dass sie anscheinend auch die Zauberkräfte ihrer Filmfigur übernommen hatte. Das musste sie nachher gleich Tom erzählen. Schnell murmelte sie den Gegenspruch, holte ihre Schulsachen und machte sich auf zu ihrer ersten Schulstunde; Zaubertränke.

Als Emma das Klassenzimmer betrat, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es noch düsterer war, als die Nachbildung vom Set. Sie setzte sich zu Ron und Harry. Ron schien immer noch schlechte Laune, wegen ihrer Abfuhr zu haben. Plötzlich verstummten alle Schüler. Snape kam mit einem Gesicht, wie 10 Tage Regenwetter in den Klassenraum gestürmt. Die anderen Jugendlichen schien das ja einzuschüchtern, aber nicht Emma. Nach jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Snape-Darsteller Alan Rickman hatte sie jeglichen Respekt vor der Film Figur verloren. Dies war ein Fehler, wie sie in kürzester Zeit feststellen musste.

„So, heute beschäftigen wir uns mit dem Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Wer kann mir die Zutaten nennen?" Viele Schüler wussten es nicht, und die, die es wussten trauten sich nicht sich zu melden.

„Niemand?" Snape durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich direkt vor Emmas Pult.

„Nicht mal unsere hauseigene, unverbesserliche Besserwisserin?

Emma wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, Snivellus."

Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Klasse. Die meisten Schüler wünschten sich, sich plötzlich in Luft auflösen zu können, um so dem Zorn des Tränkemeisters zu entgehen. Allerdings waren sie auch gespannt auf die Reaktion des Lehrers, da es bisher noch nie Jemand gewagt hatte, Snape in der Öffentlichkeit zu verspotten. Gewissermaßen war die Situation vergleichbar mit einem Unfall. Man konnte einfach nicht hin, aber genauso wenig wegschauen.

Snapes Gesicht war noch bleicher als normalerweise.

„Nachsitzen Granger! Drei Wochen, jeden Abend, bis ich ihnen genügend Respekt eingebläut habe. Außerdem werden wir gleich dem Schulleiter einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Mal sehen, ob er nicht einen Verweiß für sie in petto hat. Ach ja, und ehe ich es vergesse. 50 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor!"

„Das können sie nicht machen! Sie hat doch nichts gemacht!"

Tom war aufgestanden und hatte sich Partei ergreifend hinter Emma gestellt.

„Wie bitte?" Snape machte ein äußerst erstauntes Gesicht.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Sie waren derjenige, der sie beleidigt hat. Es ist jawohl Emm, äh, Hermiones gutes Recht, sich gegen ihre Anfeindungen zu wehren."

Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er Tom musterte. „Von jedem aus diesem Raum, hätte ich solche Symphatieanflüge für diese … Schülerin erwartet, aber nicht von ihnen. Sie haben mich heute zutiefst enttäuscht."

„Tja, wie Hermione vorhin schon erwähnte. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal Snivellus."

Nun war es vollends um Snapes Fassung geschehen. „Raus, alle raus", brüllte er. „Und wir drei machen uns jetzt auf den Weg zum Schulleiter."

Was haben wir uns jetzt bloß wieder eingebrockt? Gleich nach unserer ersten Schulstunde ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Emma und Tom standen nebeneinander vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und wussten nicht so wirklich wo sie hinschauen sollten. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, sein Gesicht auf seine Hände gestützt, schaute er die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verwunderung aus seinen unergründlichen, blauen Augen an.

„So, so Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Laut Professor Snape sollen sie seinen Unterricht erheblich gestört haben. Können sie das bestätigen?"

Tom straffte seine Schultern: „Nein, keineswegs, Sir. Er war derjenige, der Hermione ohne jeden Grund beleidigt hat. Alles was sie ihr vorwerfen können ist, dass sie sich gegen diese Beleidigung mit gleichen Mitteln erwährt hat.

Wie gestelzt er reden kann, dachte Emma bei sich und musste sich echt beherrschen um nicht los zu prusten.

Snape machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Tom zu: „Das ist eine gemeine Lüge, Sir. Miss Granger hat mich… Snivellus genannt!"

Tom und Emma warteten auf eine Reaktion von Dumbledores Seite. Allerdings ließ diese etwas auf sich warten. Der Schulleiter schien auf einmal plötzlich etwas sehr interessantes unter seinen Fingernägeln entdeckt zu haben. Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus (Emma dachte schon, der alte Mann bekäme einen Herzanfall) …und prustete laut los. Emma und Tom konnten es nicht fassen. Da saß der ehrwürdige, alte Zauberer, vor ihnen und bekam einen waschechten Lachanfall. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, so schien es den Beiden, bis er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

„Nun, " setzte Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder an, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Und wie soll ich die beiden für diesen höchst amüsanten Namen bestrafen?" Diese Worte richtete er mit einem scheinbar respektvollen Ton an Snape. Der jedoch zitterte vor Zorn.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Schulverweiß?"

Dumledore winkte ab. „Finden sie das nicht in Anbetracht dieser erfreulichen Situation etwas übertrieben?"

Snape schnaubt: „Welche erfreuliche Situation?"

„Na, sehen sie nicht, was gerade passiert? Es entsteht eine Freundschaft zwischen zwei verfeindeten Häusern! Ein Slytherin und eine Griffindor…Vereint!" Dumbledore wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Snape stürmte wutschnaubend aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore schaute ihm einen Moment verwirrt hinterher, bevor er sich wieder Tom und Emma zuwandte.„Ihr dürft auch gehen, aber um eins möchte ich euch bitten: Bewahrt euch eure Freundschaft."


	5. Chapter 5

So, heute gibt es endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ist zwar nicht allzu lang, aber ihr müsst euch damit erstmal zu Frieden geben. Und bitte reviewt ganz fleißig.

Nachdem Emma und Tom Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten, ergriff als erste Emma das Wort.

„Puh, das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Zum Glück versteht Dumbledore Spaß."

Tom, war da um einiges kritischer.

„Gut gegangen? Ich wette er hat uns durchschaut. Es ist aber auch zu offensichtlich, dass wir uns plötzlich von einem Tag auf den anderen gut verstehen. Er muss einfach etwas gemerkt haben. Schließlich ist er der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten."

„Jetzt hör aber mal auf dir solche Sorgen zu machen. Was willst du denn dagegen machen? Sollen wir uns einfach wie unsere Rollen verhalten und gar nicht mehr miteinander sprechen? So finden wir bestimmt keine Lösung, um hier wieder raus zu kommen."

Langsam aber sicher wurde Emma hysterisch und sie spürte deutlich den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Es war ihr kaum noch möglich ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

Tom bemerkte dies und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wir finden bestimmt einen Weg hieraus."

„Ja, ich weiß aber es ist nur…ich vermisse meine Familie." Emma konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing laut an zu schluchzen.

„Was ist wenn ich sie nie mehr wieder sehe?"

Tom drückte sie fest an sich. Bei Emmas Worten wurde ihm auch ganz schwer ums Herz, aber er wusste, dass er nun der stärkere von beiden sein musste. Es würde sie nicht weiterbringen, wenn sie beide hier auf dem Korridor standen und heulten.

Er wischte Emma vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden einen Weg finden, wieder nach Hause zu kommen."

Tom klang dabei so zuversichtlich, dass Emma aus seinen Worten wieder neuen Mut schöpfte.

„Danke!"

„Gern geschehen. Jetzt geh aber schnell in deinen Schlafsaal und leg dich schlafen. Es ist schon sehr spät und du sollst doch morgen schön ausgeruht sein."

Emma musste lächeln: „Ja Mami!"

Als Emma am nächsten morgen erwachte musste sie sich erstmal orientieren. Sie lag in einem großen, wunderschönen Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre kleine Reise doch etwas Gutes hatte. Dieses Bett war geradezu unanständig bequem. Sie fragte sich, wie Hermione es jeden Morgen schaffte freiwillig aufzustehen. Hm, allerdings fand Emma es wiederum nicht so prickelnd, dass sie sich mit zwei Leuten das Zimmer teilen musste. Da hatte man ja keinen Funken Privatsphäre. Wieder willig erhob sie sich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es hatte gerade erst begonnen zu dämmern. Trotzdem war Emma total hibbelig und an Schlaf war nun schon mal gar nicht mehr zu denken. Schließlich hatte sie seit zwei Tagen keinen Sport mehr gemacht. Kurz entschlossen öffnete sie Hermiones Kleiderschrank um sich sportgeeignete Klamotten rauszusuchen. Aber was war das? Dieser kleine Bücherwurm besaß keine einzige anständige Sporthose, geschweige denn Sneakers.

Kurzerhand ging Emma zu Lavenders Bett. „Hey, Lavender, kann ich mir ein paar Klamotten von dir ausleihen?" Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein undefinierbares Grummeln, dass Emma als ein „ja" abstempelte. Schnell ging sie zu Lavenders Schrank und suchte sich ein enges weißes T-Shirt, eine kurze schwarze Shorts und blaue Sneakers raus. Fünf Minuten später war sie angezogen und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

Wie befreiend war es für Emma, sich endlich mal wieder richtig auspowern zu können. Sie lief eine halbe Stunde um den See, bis sie Gesellschaft von Tom bekam.

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin! Dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen!"

„Ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut Sport tut. Sag mal, was versteckst du da hinter deinem Rücken?"

„Nichts."

„Tom!"

„Ach, na gut…!" Tom zeigte Emma die Angel, die er sich aus einem langen Stock und einer Schnur selbst gebastelt hatte.

„Du willst tatsächlich angeln?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Du läufst ja schließlich auch wie ne Weltmeisterin um den See!"

„Ich hab irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache…"

„Das Zitat hast du aus Star Wars geklaut."

„Na und…trotzdem solltest du nicht angeln."

„Nur weil dir dein kleiner Mann im Ohr sagt ich soll nicht angeln, muss ich mich noch lange nicht daran halten."

„Es ist nicht mein kleiner Mann im Ohr. Das sagt mir meine weibliche Intuition."

„Pah, da pfeif ich drauf. Intuition…pah! Es gibt nen Damenrasierer, der so heißt."

„Tja, dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Wütend setzte sich Emma ans Ufer des Sees und schaute Tom beim auswerfen der Angel zu.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde gab die Angelschnur ein kleines Zucken von sich.

„Oh, da hat einer angebissen. Und du dachtest, dass irgendetwas schlimmes paahhhaaaaaa!"

Tom konnte nicht mehr aussprechen, da plötzlich ein riesiger Fangarm aus dem Wasser auftauchte, in umschlang und mit ins Wasser zerrte.

Naaaaaaaaa? War das ein spannendes Ende des Kapitels? Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Liebe Grüße, Lily


End file.
